If It's Not Alright, It's Not Over(Creepypasta)
by Shadowcat2428
Summary: Creepypasta! The title pretty much explains. The pastas will go on a series of adventures where anything is possible. There will be new relationships and of course heart breaks with the most unlikely pastas. There of course will be violence and blood shed. There is just so much that happens, I can't really summarize!
1. Enter Eyeless Jack and Sally

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not the End**

**By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)**

**This story is base off a RP my friends and I are doing! It will follow along with what we have and continue as we continue the RP! I am turning the RP into a fanfiction story, and that's what this is :3 I am going to start off with some decent size chapters then they are going to get longer. The story will start off a little slow, but will pick up decently fast. Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 1**

Eyeless Jack peered around at his surroundings, before leaping up onto a low branch in one of the many trees in the forest that surrounded the mansion. He climbed higher into the tree, before sitting on a large branch and taking a slow, deep relaxed breath as he sighed and leaned his shoulder onto the large tree trunk.

Climbing into the large tree and watching the sun set had become a daily routine for the cannibal, it helped him relax and gave him time to think.

"Hi Jacky!" a high pitch voice, laced with sweetness called up to him catching him by surprise, "Whatcha doing!"

Jack jolted up and looked down to search for the source of the voice as he held his pounding heart.

"Did I scare you?" a small girl with light pink pajama dress called up, giggling happily. She had a small smile on her face and waved up at him as her messy, curly brown hair blew a little in the light breeze of wind.

Jack smiled softly under his mask, Sally. "Ya, a little," he mumbled with a soft tone.

The green eyed girl grinned proudly up at him and leaned forward a little, "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" she teased.

Jack lowered his head and tilted it slightly; he patted the branch signaling that he wanted her to come up. He didn't feel like responding to the teasing, so he decided to ignore it.

Sally looked up at him questionably, but didn't pry. She quickly started climbing up the tree, trying to get to him. She was almost to him when he leaned back and offered his hand to assist her. She smiled brightly, before taking his gloved hand and letting him pull her up to him.

She made herself comfortable beside him before looking up at Jack, not being able to see his face since he had his blue mask on, "You never answered my question," she reminded him and swung her feet lightly off the side of the branch.

Jack lifted his arm and pointed to the sun, which had almost disappeared into the distance, "I feel more…human, watching the sun set," he cooed softly, he could always open up to Sally.

Sally nodded lightly as she gazed at the sun set with him, "I see…," she said softly. She didn't continue, because she didn't know how to. She understood where he was coming from, but she didn't feel the same. Her gaze turned to her lap; she felt safer being who they were, being like this. Anyways, they never would have met if they were humans.

Jack sighed softly and looked over to Sally, sometimes he was happy this…curse, was put onto him, at least he got to meet Sally. Jack stood up on the branch and looked down at her, "Come on, it's getting dark," he told her.

"Okay," she said without complaint, still thinking about what Jack said. Did he look at the curse the same way she did?

Jack nodded and lowered himself to the branch before jumping down and landing on his feet. He turned back to the tree and held out his arms to Sally so she would jump. He always had a soft spot for the girl, he always felt the need to protect the young girl, but sometime he felt a little more, maybe…no she wouldn't feel the same.

Sally giggle ecstatically seeing his held out arms and shakily stood up on the branch. She wobbled a little, then leaned forward and jumped into his waiting arms, "Why thank you kind sir!" she said giggly.

He set her down gently and chuckled at her remark, "Any time little one," he hummed ruffling her hair.

"Hey! I am NOT that LITTLE!" she retorted huffing, "Besides, I'm almost as old as you, I just prefer to look this way."

Jack chucked again, "Okay, well let's hurry along. Your Slenderman's favorite and I really don't feel like hearing one of his lectures again," he groaned and nudged her forward, towards the old mansion that a lot of us have made home.

Sally stuck her tongue out at him and glared lightly, but marched along as he instructed, "Why does everyone think I am his favorite?"

Jack looked at her and slightly tilted his head, "Well he is always hovering over you, always asking to make sure your safe, and yells at us if we put you in the slightest bit of danger…," he listed off as he quickly caught up to her.

"Okay, okay I get it. Maybe he does show favoritism to me," she said grinned and holding her hands behind her back.

Jack nodded as they approached the huge mansion. He opened the door for her as he made it onto the porch.

"Well aren't you the gentlemen today," she said merrily as she walked inside, his so handsome she thought to herself. He would never be with someone like me…

"I am always like this," he cooed walking in behind her and shutting the door. He took a quick glance around looking for Slenderman, but didn't see him. He sighed relieved, good.

"Slendy!" Sally called loudly much to Jacks demise. She looked around wondering where he was. Where was he, she thought and started walking around to look for him.

Jack sighed and disappeared into the maze of a house, not wanting to deal with Slenderman.

Slenderman groaned and entered the living room, "Whats with the yelling!" he called in a booming voice.

"Sorry Slenderman, me and Eyeless Jack was just wondering where you were and…" she stopped a little frightened by his booming voice and looked down nervously.

Slenderman looked down at her apologetically, "Sorry," he said in a lowered voice and looked around, "Where's Eyeless Jack?" he asked not seeing the cannibal in the room. Sally lifted her head and looked around the room, he was just here…

**And there we are! They starting chapter to get us moving! There will be way more characters later, but for now there are only going to be three main characters, till like chapter three!**

**Please review! **


	2. Enter Hoodie

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not the End**

**By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)**

**Chapter 2**

Jack walked around the mansion; he heard Slenderman's booming voice and didn't want to deal with him right now. Slenderman, as well as many others, had a soft spot for Sally, but didn't seem to like him too much.

Jack stopped suddenly feelings something bump his chest and looked down to the hooded proxy on the ground.

Hoodie looked up startled from the ground, "Oh h-hello Eyeless J-Jack," he said nervously.

Jack groaned softly, "Watch where you're going next time, okay Hoodie?" he told him and held out a hand to help the young proxy up.

Hoodie stared up at his hand, before hesitantly reaching for it, "S-sorry," he whispered nervously, "h-have you by chance seen Masky, Slenderman needed him," he asked tilting his head a little.

Jack shook his head, "No, is that why Slenderman is in such a bad mood?" he asked gripping Hoodies smaller hand and bringing him to his feet.

"Yes, Masky has been missing for a few hours now and Slenderman will not allow me to go look for him," Hoodie said softly as he gained his balance again.

Jack tilted his head and sighed, "He probably just doesn't want you to go alone…I'll help you find him," the cannibal told the proxy and turned his body a little, so Hoodie could lead.

Hoodie stared at him for a moment…help him. He shivered; the hooded proxy didn't feel comfortable being around the other pastas to much without Masky. It's not that he didn't like them or anything, he just got so nervous around them and the ones like Jeff kind of scared him. Then again, he didn't know Jack too well and he was pretty calm most the time, it wouldn't be too bad just a little…scary, "Okay, t-thank you Eyeless Jack."

"Lead the way," Jack mumbled and waited for him to go ahead of him.

"Oh um r-right," Hoodie said nervously and blushed brightly under his thin black mask that covered his face. Abort! Abort! His mind screamed at him and he quickly moved past Jack. I hope I didn't make him mad! Please don't eat me…Masky where are you, he thought as he lead Jack to the living room.

Jack followed and tilted his head at the younger proxy's jumpy behavior, is he scared of me? He shook the thought off and followed closely behind, but not to close as to scare him.

"W-we need to tell Slenderman before we leave," Hoodie said softly turning a little to Jack, his face masked face hiding behind his yellowish orange hoodie.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, not really caring, "It would probably be for the best," he replied, no need to take off one of Slenderman's proxies and get him all worked up again.

"Okay, do you know where he is," Hoodie said turning to Jack, but didn't realize he was so close and crashed into his chest again then tumbled back.

Jack groaned, but grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie so he wouldn't fall onto his butt again, "He was in here," Jack mumbled, pulling Hoodie back to his feet and let him go, before glancing around the living room.

Slenderman walked into the living room and towered over Jack from behind, "Yes Hoodie?" Slenderman asked in a loud, strong voice and noticed Jack tense up a bit.

"S-sir! Um… I-I wanted to asked a-again if Jack and I-I could go look for M-Masky," Hoodie asked fumbling on his words nervously and gripping at his sleeve. Please don't be mad at me for asking again, he thought to himself shaking a bit.

Jack growled lowly at Slenderman, still very tease. Slenderman glared at Jack, hearing him growl, before turning to Hoodie "Fine," he agreed, placing his hands behind his back and standing up tall, "Maybe while you are out you can teach Eyeless Jack some manners."

Hoodie widened his eyes and glanced at Jack nervously, teach him some manners! Is Slenderman crazy! Hoodie shuffled his feet nervously as Jack and Slenderman had a eyeless stare down.

Jack growled louder, making it clear he didn't like Slenderman's comment and pushed pass Slenderman harshly, "Come on Hoodie! Let's go find Masky!" he barked stomping out the front door.

Slenderman glared at the door and felt his tentacles slide out of his back, that disobedient brat. Slenderman took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

Hoodie looked around nervously, then looked up to Slenderman, "T-thank you sir," he said quickly before rushing out the door to catch up with Jack.

Jack slowed down and took a few long deep breaths to calm himself as he walked. Jack shook his head, Slenderman always tries to make me seem like the untamed one! Slenderman doesn't control me! Jack thought to himself, growling slightly and lowering his head. Jack sighed remembering Hoodie was there and didn't want to scare him, "Where do you think he might be?" he asked Hoodie in a soft tone, maybe even softer than I ever spoke.

Hoodie walked keeping a distance away from Jack as he growled lowly. He was tense and tried to be as quiet as he could be, so he didn't draw any attention to himself. He jumped up a little hearing Jack and gripped his sleeve again, "I usually find him by the old s-storage shed."

Jack lowered his shoulders trying to show Hoodie he was, somewhat, calm and nodded to him, "Lead the way," he mumbled.

Hoodie nodded and walked ahead of cannibal, relaxing a little seeing that Jack was calming down. The trip there was pretty long on foot, we would have to pass the tunnel where many of Jay's friends met their demise.

Jack follow behind with his hands stuffed in his black hoodie, crap I never told Sally where I was going, he thought to himself sighing, oh well Slenderman will probably tell her if she asks. He sighed and got focused on the task at hand, finding Masky. Good thing humans are too scared to come into the forest at night.

The two walked in silent through the woods, Hoodie walked without making a sound while Jack crunched leaves and twigs with every step. Hoodie looked around nervously and flinched at every snap and crunch, he wished he could tell Jack to be quieter. Jay always seemed to be in the woods and even though we were miles away from where he usually is, it made Hoodie feel uneasy.

Jack watched Hoodie with a tilted head, then realized he was the reason he was flinching. He looked down at his feet and tried to dodge the twigs and crunchy leave to ease the younger proxys discomfort.

Hoodie looked back to Jack to see if he was still there since he got really quiet. Hoodie smiled lightly under his mask seeing the older male carefully stepping around leaves and twig, then turned back, "S-so how h-have you been?" the yellow hooded proxy asked feeling a little more comfortable.

Jack looked up hearing Hoodies soft voice and tilted his head, he didn't usually make conversation, but he could try it, "Um…good," now ask him back, "H-how about you?"

Hoodie bit his lip nervously, he didn't really want the conversation to end and the rest of the trip go on in awkward silent, he needed to kept Jack talking, "I have been good just k-killing and stuff."

Jack stopped and looked at him, "You don't kill…" Jack knew what he was trying to do, but…really…even I know he doesn't kill.

Hoodie froze and looked back at him, his heart pounding. Crap, does everyone know I don't kill, I hope he is not mad…

Jack sighed softly and started walking again beside Hoodie, who followed a little before leading again. I know his probably scared of me… Jack thought and tried to think of a way to keep him talking, "So, what do you do for fun?"

Hoodie tensed a little at the question…fun, I like reading. No, he wouldn't think that was interesting, "I-I like cards," he replied sheepishly. He had a deck of cards him and Masky played with a lot, then he had some dueling cards he could play with when Masky was gone.

"That's it?" Jack asked a little tilting his head, crap that sounded rude, "I mean…sounds fun." Jack sighed, he was not a people person… he turned away from Hoodie and his gaze fell back to the ground. Hoodie sounded like he was trying to mimic Masky.

Hoodie looked down as well, "Ye-yeah that's pretty much it," he replied as his mind raced with thoughts, damn he doesn't like me! I mean I know card is not that interesting, but in our free time Masky is usually Tim and I am stuck at home alone. I wouldn't dare get on BEN and Jeff's game system and it would be weird for me to play with Sally and her toys. His heart was racing again, maybe I shouldn't have started talking to him, I am going to get myself killed. How is Masky so good at talking with the others?

Jack sighed noticing Hoodie was getting worked up again, "I guess I could tell you my interest…" Jack said then sighed, he is going to laugh. He took and deep breath, "I like to wait just before the sun goes down, climb the tallest tree and watch the light hit the horizon," he said quickly, then smiled softly behind his mask. He finally told someone, it wasn't a dirty secret or anything, but it was nice to…share.

Hoodie smiled a little, "I have seen that before…" he said softly before smiling wider at the memory, "Jay had me hiding in a tree all day and I couldn't get back to the mansion, so I watched the sun set. It was beautiful." Well I didn't expect that…maybe the next 6 miles wouldn't be THAT bad.

Jack looked over to Hoodie surprised, he didn't laugh. Anyone at the mansion would have, but he didn't. Jack sighed, "I…I know that I'm scary and you probably think I hate you or something…but I don't. I don't hate anyone, not even Slenderman or Jeff, even though they make me mad," Jack cooed softly to Hoodie.

Hoodie looked up at him and smiled, "I-," he stopped talking and tilted his head a little, "Did you hear that," he asked Jack and looked around.

**Things are going to pick up in the next chapter! Please review, it helps me keep going!**


	3. Enter Tim and Jay

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not Over**

**By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)**

Jack stopped and fell silent as he listened to find out what Hoodie was hearing.

"I swear Jay, it was a mansion full of them!"

"I believe you Tim, but doing this at night is a bad idea."

"You didn't have to come!"

Hoodie stumbled back a little as he heard Tim and Jay's conversation, Masky! How did Slenderman lose control of him at the mansion! He thought a little panicked as Jack gasped slightly.

"Oh no," Jack mumbled and turned to Hoodie, resting his hand on his shoulder, "Go tell Slenderman there are humans in the woods…. I'll stall them," he said softly, I don't want to kill in front of Hoodie, and I don't think Slenderman would appreciate me killing humans in his forest, so how could I stall them? Jack looked closer at the humans as they started getting closer, one of them looked very…familiar.

Hoodie looked at Jack worried, Eyeless Jack doesn't know Tim is Masky. I need to lead them away from the mansion and keep Masky safe. "No I got this," Hoodie told Jack before running toward Jay and Tim, then past them in the opposite direction from the mansion.

Jack froze for s second seeing Hoodie dart past him, then tried to grab him before he ran off, "Hoodie!" he growled loudly, what was he doing!?

Tim and Jay looked around panicked, seeing the familiar man in the hoodie then hearing a unrecognizable growl.

"It's the hoodie guy!" Tim yelled furiously as he came out of shock, and whipped his head in the direction the hooded proxy ran.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Jay said worried and annoyed as he held his video camera to his chest, while turning to the direction the growl came from, hopefully he could catch what made the sound on tape.

Tim growled, "I am going after this asshole!" he told Jay, ignoring his comment, as he charged after the hooded proxy who a good ways in front of him.

Jay saw Tim run after the proxy and looked around nervously, holding his camera up defensibly as he back up. "Tim!" he yelled, but Tim didn't stop. Jay looked in the direction of the growl one last time, before hurrying after Tim.

Jack ducked a little as the human looked for him, then growled and spirited towards the mansion once the human followed his friend. It felt wrong leaving Hoodie behind, but he knew Slenderman would be better to handled this then him.

Hoodie looked back briefly as he continued to run through the woods, Tim and Jay were way behind him, and there way no way they could catch up now. Hoodie yelped a little as he heard a loud noise that echoed in his ear and fell roughly to the ground as his leg went stiff with a hot burning pain.

Jay looked at Tim shocked and a little angry, "Tim! You told me you wouldn't get a gun!" he yelled and knocked the gun out of Tim's hands. Jay was concerned for his own life as well as Tim's, they both knew Tim was unstable and couldn't be fully trusted.

Jack stopped hearing a loud gun shot echo through the woods, Hoodie! Jack quickly turned back around, reaching the spot where him and Hoodie split up, then ran in the direction Hoodie went down, quickly catching up thanks to his speed. Jack glared as he saw the humans in the distance and crouched down. Panicked started to rise in the cannibals chest when he didn't see Hoodie anywhere in sight, and he began circling around the area the humans where in as he searched for the young proxy.

Hoodie only heard a little of what Jay said, but put together that he had been shot by Tim. The young proxy looked around wildly for somewhere to go or to hide and saw a small opening in a tree he might be able to fit in. He crawled over to in and tried to hold in his whimpers of pain each time he moved his injured leg.

"You weren't there!" Tim yelled at Jay, angry that he slapped him, "they are all monsters!" Tim stressed and looked around wildly, trying to find Hoodie since Jay made him lose his focus on him.

Hoodie made it to the tree and gasped as he fell into a dip, the area was a lot bigger then he thought it was, but of it was just lower into the ground. The hooded proxy groaned in pain as he laid on his back. Hoodie felt down to his leg with his hand till he felt something wet, blood. He started feeling dizzy from blood loss and decided not to try and set up to look at the wound. At least they are away from the mansion now, he thought as tears started streaming down his cheeks, making his thin black mask wet and stick to his face.

Jack continued to search around the area as Jay and Tim continued to argue. The cannibal froze as the smell of blood reached his nose, "Hoodie!" he whispered loudly and followed the smell till he reached the tree and saw Hoodie inside. He stared for a second in worry, then slipped into the cramped space. Jack looked over Hoodie and saw the dark red spot spreading a crossed his thigh. He quickly ripped the bottom of his under shirt and wrapped it tightly around Hoodie's wound. Hoodie gasped in pain as he tied it and watch him carefully.

"Oh hello~" Jack froze hearing Jay's and Tim's arguing stop and the all to familiar voice, "You boys look tired," a dark figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees and approached the two humans, the glim of the knife he was holding lit up his scarred smile for a brief second, "why don't I help you, Go To Sleep?" he asked in dark playful tone, before laughing manically, sending chills up Jacks spine.


	4. Enter Jeff the Killer

**If It's Not Alright, It's Not the End**

**By: Shadowcat2428 (pulse guest)**

**Chapter 4**

Eyeless Jack watched Jeff slowly approach the two humans and glanced at Hoodie, feeling the young proxy tense up, oh no Jeff, just stop.

Jeff walked up to the two humans, knife in hand and a crazed look planted a crossed his face, "Come on! Let's have some fun!" he cooed loudly while Tim and Jay stayed frozen in place, staring at him horrified.

Jack gritted his teeth, dammit Jeff! Why do you always have to make things so hard! The cannibal huffed before looking over at Hoodie again who was staring at the two humans fearfully; he didn't seem to want the two to be hurt.

The young proxy continued to watch, his going to kill Masky! Jeff stop! He opened his mouth but closed it again as dizziness started to cloud his head. Hoodie weakly lifted his arm before reaching out for Tim, "…maa ky," he slurred before dropping his hand again, not being able to keep it up.

Jack watched Hoodie confused before following his hand and looking at the boys with a tilted head, "Maa ky?" he stated out loud, "Ma s ky…," he replied trying to put it together, "Masky…Masky!" That boy was Masky! No wonder he looked familiar. The cannibals eyes widened with panic, Jeff was going to kill Masky! I had to do something. Jack nodded to himself before moving out of the small area.

The killer laughed at the quivering humans in front of him, this was going to be too easy! He snickered to himself as he gripped his knife loosely and moved in front of them. Jeff stopped seeing a figure in a black hoodie and blue mask block his view. The killer huffed and rolled his eyes before glaring, "Eyeless Jack…get out of my way," he demaned.

Jack ignored Jeffs demand and turned to look at the two humans before growling, "If you know what's good for you…run," he hissed, his voice strong and angry as he snatched the camera Jay was shakily holding then crushed it in his hand before dropping the parts and stomping his foot on the remanding pieces.

"Get out of the way now!" Jeff's voice boomed from behind Jack who only turned back to him and growled.

"Run before I change my mind!" Jack yelled back at the humans who were frozen behind him. They quickly snapped out of it and scrambled to get away before disappearing into the forest.

Jeff clinched his fist in irritation, "I warned you Jack!" he snarled before lugging forward in anger.

Jack quickly faced him and pounced on him, tackling the killer to the ground, "I have had enough of you!" his voice echoed as Jeff groaned at the impact of the ground then began fighting against him.

Hoodie watched the scene as the edge of his vision began to go black ~S-Slenderman,~ he called through his link with his master as he went unconscious. Masky always had a stronger link since he has been with the Slenderman way longer, and had even learned some of the Slendermans gifts, unlike the hooded proxy, but he could sometimes force a message through if he gathered enough energy.

Jack's sharp nails ripped through his tattered gloves as he began tarring into Jeff chest, putting more rips in his white, stained hoodie. Jeff growled and swung his dagger towards Jack, slicing him a crossed his stomach. The cannibal hissed in annoyance before clutching his rapidly bleeding stomach in pain and lifting up from Jeff slightly. Jeff took this chance to kick larger male off of him before quickly jumping up and slamming him back as he pushed his knee into his injured stomach, pinning him back. The killer raised his knife before quickly swinging it a crossed Jacks chests, leaving thin slices in his gray skin and black hoodie.

"Doesn't feel too good, huh Jack?" Jeff sneered in anger as he dug his knee farther onto Jacks wound as the cannibal gasped loudly and gripped the ground in pain. Jeff only smiled widely at his victims' pain and reached for the blue mask that hid the cannibals face, "Tell me? What's so scary about your face that you have to hide it?" Jeff asked as he began the pull the mask up.

Jack narrowed his eyes (eye lids? I don't know XD) as he mask was pulled half way up then clinched his teeth before lunging up. The cannibal gripped the killer's arms before opening his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth, and biting down onto Jeff's shoulder. He sunk his teeth deeper into Jeffs pale skin, earning a sharp gasp from the killer, and tasted a sweet, warm liquid poor into his mouth.

"What's going on here!?" I voiced boomed from behind the black hooded male.

Jack pulled his teeth out of Jeff's neck before licking his lips and kicking the killer off of him. Jack pulled his mask fully down again before touching his bleeding stomach again.

"Jeff, if you know what's good for you, I'd suggest you return to the mansion," Slenderman ordered Jeff as he pointed in the direction of the mansion, very unhappy that the two pasta's were fighting again.

Jeff huffed as he stood up, holding his bleeding shoulder, "This isn't over Jack," the killer said amused before chuckling lightly, but followed the Slenderman's orders and began heading to the mansion.

The cannibal ignored Jeffs comment as he weakly crawled over to Hoodies limp body, needing to see if the proxy was still alive, hopefully he had tied the cloth tight enough and he didn't bleed out. He had almost reached the small ditch Hoodie was in when he felt something wrap around his neck and waist. Jack gasped as he was hoisted up and held out in front of Slenderman, not having much energy to struggle back. I need to eat, he reminded himself.

"You had put two of my proxies in danger! It was no doubt that Jeff followed you here and attacked Hoodie and almost attacked Masky!" Slenderman said angrily before letting him drop to the ground.

Eyeless Jack shook his head, that's not what happened! "Masky…shot Hoodie…I saved Masky," he managed to huff out as he started nodding in and out of consciousness, then went limp as he fell unconscious.

Slenderman sighed before wrapping his long tentacle around Jacks chest and another around his legs, then doing the same with Hoodie. He teleported to the mansion and began to treat the two wounded pastas.


End file.
